vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114328-you-can-help-sponsor-an-rp-guild
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Honestly, I think you might just be suffering from forum exhaustion. The problem is that forums are very rarely sources of positive feedback in anything. The main reason we do so well in game in the Saddles is really because we have such a high visibility here and a positive outlook, and that's rare. Most people on the forums aren't here because everything in the game is going swimmingly, most are here because they're not happy about something. Hang out on these forums long enough, with people pelting you with consistent anecdotes about death and dismay, and it'll wear on you. A lot of our newest acquisitions are really that; new players. Forget RP, they barely know which way is up and how tradeskills work. I tend to go broad as possible because, logically, small, specific, niche RP backgrounds and focuses tend to attract a similarly sized population. I don't think of us as RPers and non-RPers; I give our members a lot of options, hopefully, and understand they RP on a grade. Some may not RP for weeks, then suddenly that's all they do for a month once they get seized by some kind of drama. I try to pause to RP at least once or twice a week committedly for a few hours (which usually happens when I'm leveling and then suddenly end up dragged into open world RP). However, I kind of think of myself as the RP officer. I am right now setting up the basis of the lore, then I'll start running small events as I build us the sky fortress for random RP. I already RP intermittently with the heavy RPers of the guild. It's one of the reasons why I'm a lot more worried right now about officers stepping into other leadership roles; I don't have time to run PVE and PVP myself while I'm doing all of this and I'm specifically trying not to make the guild all about my RP love. The best thing to do is reach out. The BDS, Saddles, we're all here to help each other out. When megaservers go live, that's how we're going to keep our RP community going; a strong network of RP guilds. Reach out. Not everyone's going to be able to stop to RP, but those who do, why not? Maybe we should just expand the BL chat channel to include all events we want to run? | |} ---- ---- I honestly thought WSRP went kind of dark after launch since we had server forums. I thought I was making a point by wondering if we should bring it back into prominence for the megaservers. Have people been there the whole time? | |} ---- ---- There's definitely a subset of the RP community that "hangs out" over on WSRP and doesn't come to the official forums pretty much ever, from what I've seen. | |} ---- Hrm. | |} ---- Aww, so cute! I log in most days for at least a little bit - it's the *guilds* I was referring to with the "every couple days". Nothing wrong with not being online all night every night either, though - those of us who work with computers all day sometimes like a break from being on them all night too. I highly recommend trying it! | |} ---- You mean that time between work and getting home? You mean... like... driving? Or sleeping? | |} ---- ---- I take it you're calling me a troll. I don't think it applies here, at least not the way I define a troll. I understand that a "troll" is someone who posts inflammatory or off-topic comments in an attempt to provoke an emotional response or outburst, which wasn't at all the case - My comment was neither inflammatory nor off-topic, and wasn't intended to provoke an emotional response or outburst. I just wanted to call your attention to the fact you were logging in "every couple of days" then expressing concerns about other folks not logging in often. If anything, your response to me is a "troll post" with your silly image and the "aww so cute" comment attempting to insult me. I wasn't implying there was something "wrong with not being online all night every night either". I too spend my work-day in front of a computer, and I also take nights off from Wildstar, and limit my playtimes those nights when I do log in. My point was that you were logging in "every couple of days" then expressing concerns about other folks not logging in often. | |} ----